A new Day
by Kaamilah
Summary: Raven centric. insinuaciones de Charles/Erik.  Ella estaba muy borracha y le hacia pensar cosas que le dolian.  Post X-men First Class


**Título**: A new day  
><strong>Claim<strong>: Raven y aparición de Charles (ligera insinuación de Erik/Charles)  
><strong>Clasificación<strong>: G  
><strong>Advertencia<strong>: Gente borracha (?), Fluff, Spoiler (?). Pasa después de la película.  
><strong>Resumen<strong>: Estando borracha, no puede evitar en las cosas tristes, pero como siempre su hermano esta para cuidarla. Pero debe saber que no será así todo el tiempo.

A new day

Camino tambaleándose con sus altísimos tacones por las calles de Londres. De seguro se veía ridícula. Ella no se sentía bien con todo eso, además que estaba tan, pero tan borracha. Que sentía girar el mundo completo con luces caleidoscópicas rodeándola.

Dentro de su dopada cabeza, se veían reminiscencias de la causa de su borrachera.

Se quedo tensa y poco a poco la borrachera se fue hiendo para encontrar ahora la nostalgia. Trato de apoyarse torpemente en una sucia y poco confortante pared. Se froto los ojos y vio rastros de lagrimas. se escondió porque vio que su transformación. De una bellísima mulata de ojos verdes se había acabado. Verifico que no hubiera nada cercano a ella, que sea de peligro y siguió ahogándose en su frustración. No quería gritar, quería ser fuerte.

Pero…

Maldita Inglaterra y sus estúpidas universidades donde estudio su estúpido y añorado hermano.

Charles, era el culpable de todo.

Si no estuviera con sus tontas creencias de que el mundo podría ser igual para mutantes y humanos. Seguiría al lado de ella y de _**él. **_Sin embargo ella le quería aun siendo tan idealista como era.

Se sentía desprotegida, como si tuviera una maldita amputación de su alma. Pero ella creía – e intuía- que el que peor estaba pasando era Erik. Toda la culpa que debía tener metida honda, muy profunda en su conciencia – y para que mentir también en su corazón-.

Se abrazo tratando de sentir calor. Y se sintió patética.

Sentía que todo realmente estaba hiendo mal y cada vez peor.

Le dolía verle perderse entre tanta oscuridad, ella le quería. Trataba de comprenderle, pero sabía que era una labor imposible. Su hermano era el único que pudo entrar hasta lo más profundo de los sentimientos del _nuevo_ magneto.

Siempre estuvo al tanto de los sentimientos contradictorios de esos dos tercos.

De su poca común unión.

Porque a pesar de que el telepata pudiera leer las mentes y de sentir empatía. Se podía _**palpar **_sus sentimientos entre ellos, la manera en que podía entenderle sin usar su mutación.

Los dos formaban parte de uno.

En cambio su relación con ellos era fraternal. Era diferente, se sentía diferente, más cálida y simple. Que la que tenían entre ellos. Y de cómo esos dos siempre trataban de protegerla, uno de manera notoria, paternal y dulce. Como siempre era. Y el otro como su amigo, como su igual, nunca mostrando su superficie.

No podía evitar sentir cosas hacia este último.

Porque Erik nunca la trato como un monstruo ni como un fenómeno. Fue uno de los primeros que le vio como una mujer a pesar de tener la piel escamosa y de un azul horripilante. Que le vio, no como, una hermana pequeña. Sino como un _**ser humano, realmente como una mujer. **_ A él le debía muchas cosas.

Ahogo un llanto entre su garganta.

Como al igual que su hermano. Que ahora por su _**culpa**_ vivía eternamente en una maldita silla de ruedas

Le dolía profundamente verle. Siempre averiguaba en donde se localizaba. Se mentía a si misma al igual que Erik, diciendo que era para poder evitar futuras amenazas y poder controlarle. Cuando sabían que eran para saber si seguía bien. Si seguía vivo. Para poder seguir respirando sin ese sordo dolor en sus pechos. Todo el tiempo.

Como sentía en ese mismísimo momento. Fue tanto que cuando se pudo dar cuenta; ya estaba vomitando ese liquido acido y con sabor a alcohol. Siguió hasta que sus lágrimas casi la ahogan.

Se desarmo sobre el apestoso e insalubre suelo.

Rodeada de su propia miseria.

Nunca debió de ir a verle. Fue el peor error de su-antes no- miserable vida. Porque cuando le miro sus ojos, que ya no brillaban inteligentes, tenían un pesar que solo si le conocías bien, lo ibas a notar. Y le dolió hondo

Se acordó un instante de su vida antes de conocer a su hermano mayor.

Acurrucada tratando de no morir congelada en las típicas noches gélidas y húmedas de Londres.

Vio que algo le tapaba la visión de las luces temblantes e intermitentes de las farolas.

Trato de fijar su vista, aun muy mareada y débil.

Pensó al instante que sería un blanco fácil de ladrones y violadores u otra mal calaña que apareciese. Pero soltó una risita al imaginar la sorpresa de aquellos en vez de encontrar a una débil e indefensa mujer. Encontrarían un _**monstruo **_azul y borracho.

Su respiración se le atraganto en su garganta. Creía estar alucinando

Debió de decirlo en voz alta, porque la alucinación respondió que no, no lo era. Y vio como lentamente su silla de ruedas recorrió el camino hacia ella.

Evito su mirada, se sentía apenada y de hecho en ese momento quería golpearse la cabeza en contra la pared hasta desaparecer.

Su hermano, porque si, era Charles que le hablo suavemente. Como cuando era niña y se asustaba con facilidad, porque nunca confió en nadie hasta que apareció él.

Le dijo que le mirara, que no le temiera porque siempre iba a estar para ella.

Y le observo lentamente no lucia triste, se veía feliz aunque ella estuviera bañada en vomito. Quiso levantarse, pero, los grados de alcohol en su cuerpo no le dejaron.

Se sentó de piernas cruzadas y le miro, esperando encontrar verdades absolutas en las siempre empáticas palabras de Charles. El otro empezó a charlar con ella, tratando de que se relajara y hablándole que ha sido de la mutante. Trataron de evitar el tema de Erik, sabía muy bien que ese tema aun siguió hiriéndole.

Charles no parecía cansado y curiosamente ella tampoco. En realidad Raven se sentía revitalizada. Hablaron hasta que salió el sol, tímido y lleno de luz. Por primera vez se sintió _**realmente fuerte. **_

Quiso acompañarlo hasta que saliera de aquel problemático barrio. Pero el sonrió y rio suavemente, negando con la cabeza.

Le dijo que no podía porque era su enemiga y podría ser peligroso para él.

Ella rio y supo que el palpo delicadamente su mente. Le conocía.

Le prometió que protegería a Erik, la mirada del telepata se oscureció turbia.

Y asintió.

Él le hizo prometer que seguiría fuerte, estable. Porque le amaba y quería verla – _Sentirla- _feliz.

Lo que ella no sabía que sería la última vez que vería a su hermano –y que le llamaba así-.

Por el momento seria un nuevo y brillante día para ella y su hermano. Porque vendrían cielos llenos de tormentas y grises. Y le valía estar preparada para aquello.

Aunque en ese momento tambaleándose feliz y llena de calidez eso no le importa ni un poquito.

Finnis :D


End file.
